Royal Army of Lila Höschens
The Royal Army of Lila Höschens, otherwise known as The T-Team is an internet alliance army operating in Melbourne, Canberra and Hobart. The group is a militant branch for what is known as the Lila Höschen Civilisation, which it's overlord currently is Ben Roach.http://hackernewspress.weebly.com/royal-army-for-lila-hoschens.html The groups main purpose is to serve as the main military alliance for the Lila Höschen Civilisation. They focus on targets they give to themselves if they the target either attacked a T-Team member or an ally they're associated with. They also look upon hacking and trolling. The group is led by three people; Richard Yates, Jarrad Burke and Johns Andrew as ordered by the overlord. Membership for the Royal Army is small. Name The name parodies large corporations and governments, which is like any other trolling group. The Royal Army of Lila Höschens is otherwise known as the T-Team or shortly known as the RALH. Lila Höschens means purple panties in German, which makes it look like a typical hacking/trolling group name. History The Lila Höschen Civilisation started far before the Royal Army formed. The overlord declared that his organisation must have a military branch. The declaration for the Royal Army was created after the formation, and a set of leaders for the branch were chosen. The following after, the Royal Army attacked groups on the internet, which the most notable being a take down of a hacking group by the name of Team Langer, as well as Team Langer's allies being destroyed. They've been known to attack people personally. 'Declaration of targets' A new declaration was held with the agreement of the trolling organisation, the Johns Association Army. They set an agreement and since have been allies. The groups made an agreement with their ally that they will agree to add a target if for the following: *1. A member attacks another member deliberately. *2. A member betrays the Royal Army and Johns Association Army. *3. Publicly speaks about secretive information about the two organisations. *4. A person attempts to hack, troll, abuse and exploit a member. *5. A person who violates the policies in the groups. *6. A person who is undercover for any enemy. *7. Attacks people who are on their protect list. *8. Attacks people who have strong relationships with people who are in the Royal Army and the Johns Association Army. *9. Violates women rights or abuses a woman, exploits, torments, or torture one (double consequences for that case). *10. Leaks plans to enemies or targets. *11. Reporting the groups to any law enforcement office. Notable members Members are open with their identities, unlike many other typical hacking groups who hide their indentities to avoid prosecution. The most notable members in the group are Ben Roach, Richard Yates, Jarrad Burke, Johns Andrew, Cameron "Troll Legionairre" Vanzanten, Sean Barnett and Douglas Richardson. A few members are from their ally group. The most notable being Uncle Morty and George Cummings. These members tend to be the most active in the group, as well as planning to capture people personally.http://antiralh.webs.com/" Who is the Royal Army of Lila Hoschens?" Projects 'Operation Hammertime' Operation Hammertime is the first major project released. It was planned by Royal Army leader Richard Yates who then launched it into action. It's purpose is to hack accounts of people who have been added to their target list, and later to capture them personally. The Johns Association Army has also participated in this operation.camerashy"> "Exclusive Interview with Benjamin Roach." Business Week Australia online edition, 27 February, 2012. Retrieved 13 March 2012. Motto The overlord of the Lila Höschen Civilisation when he established the Royal Army of Lila Höschens, created a motto, stating: See also ;Memetic persona * Libertine * Proteus effect * Dharmapālas ;Composition * Emergence * Emergent organization * Spontaneous order ;Activism * Hacktivism * Leaderless resistance * Streisand effect ;Related Articles * LulzSec * LulzRaft * Securax References Category:Internet activists Category:Hacker groups Category:2012 establishments